


Don't be an ass

by Julieseven



Series: SKAM prompt collection [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even has a crush, Isak is a confident little shit, M/M, Pining, mostly fluff with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Another four word prompt that turned into a 4k Story ... hahaA big thank you to @gayaisanerd for boosting my confidence last night <3 Kiss scenes give me anxiety and you really helped me out there :-)





	Don't be an ass

Even really tried to forget about him.

It started out as a harmless little crush, really. He saw him at the karaoke bar SYNG one night, singing "I don't want to miss a thing" at the top of his lungs, clearly drunk out of his mind, but looking like an angel with his messy dark blond locks and crooked smile. Back then, Even thought he would just enjoy watching him from afar for that one night and then move on.

But then Even kept running into crooked smile angel in the city. One time, he spotted him at the supermarket on Karl Johan,  stuffing frozen pizza's into his shopping basket and cursing to himself when he dropped one to the floor. Even almost asked him if he could help, but then a curly haired guy walked up to crooked smile angel and Even lost his nerve.

Another time, Even was waiting for his coffee at Kaffebrenneriet when he saw crooked smile angel run past the window, clearly in a hurry, looking stressed but still breathtakingly cute.  Even would have run outside and asked him to calm down for a second, but then the barista handed him his coffee, startling him so much he almost knocked the cup out of her hand.

And then two weeks ago, Even walked out of school to find crocked smiled angel leaning casually against the wall across the street, his left foot pulled up so high that his thigh could have served as the most attractive bench. He smiled at Even, a shy yet flirty smile, which Even returned easily, although his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. But just when he was about to walk over there to finally say hello, he heard a loud squeal from next to him. Seconds later, beautiful Emma Larzen was wrapped around Isak like a wet towel,  kissing the living shit out of him. Even hung his head and walked away, thinking that he should have known. No one as gorgeous and sweet as this boy would ever be interested in someone like Even.

That is kind of hard to remember right now though. Even is at a party at one of his friends invited him to, and if he had known they were going to Emma Larzen's house, he would have stayed away. Because of course, crooked smile angel is here, and of course, Even can't take his eyes off him, as much as he wants to.

It doesn't help that he now knows his name. He heard Emma shriek it right when Even and his friends walked in, throwing herself at him and pressing a wet kiss to his neck. "Isak, you're so hot," she slurred, making everyone around them roll their eyes. Even can still hear the obnoxious sound of her laugh in the back of his head.

Right now, Even is leaning at the wall, watching Isak dance with Emma, and it's killing him. He takes a swig of his beer and is about to peel himself off the wall to go out on the balcony, when Isak locks eyes with him over Emma's shoulder.

Even freezes, unable to move, feeling as if Isak's eyes were nailing him to the wall. Isak keeps staring at him when Emma starts kissing him, seemingly oblivious that Isak isn't focused on her at all. Even swallows hard, feeling goose bumps erupt all over his arms and legs, and he's struggling to stay on his feet. But he doesn't look away, and neither does Isak. It's like they're engaging in a very odd kind of staring contest, and although he knows he is definitely going to lose, Even feels hot all over.

After what feels like hours, Isak disengages himself gently from Emma and whispers something into her ear. She nods and kisses his cheek, and then Isak is walking towards Even, staring at him as if he were planning to eat him alive. For a moment Even considers running away, but he can't move a muscle. And then Isak is standing in front of him, pretending to wait for the crowd to part so he can pass. He doesn't look at Even, but his fingers briefly close around Even's wrist. It's just for a second, but Even's skin is burning from the touch long after Isak has disappeared into the hallway.

As if in a trance, Even follows Isak eventually, although he has no idea where he went. Since he was planning to go outside anyway before Isak decided to make his blood boil, he heads to the kitchen and steps out onto the big balcony.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head to get rid of the tempting thoughts in his head.

_He has a girlfriend._

_He's just fucking with you._

_Don't get excited you overly romantic idiot._

_No one that gorgeous would ever be into a nutcase like you anyway._

"I wouldn't say that," a soft voice murmurs behind him, making Even jump and whirl around.

And there he is, leaning against the wall, smiling that terribly seductive crooked smile again, and Even wants to die. Did he really just say those words out loud?

"You wouldn't say what?" Even asks, since he can't remember what he did say out loud. He hopes it wasn't …

"You're no nutcase, I know that much," Isak answers Even's question, making his stomach drop. Of course that had to be the sentence Isak heard.

"Uh, how would you know?" Even stutters before he can stop himself, staring at his shoes, wishing he could just disappear.

By now, Even is used to the strange looks he gets at school because everyone knows he has bipolar disorder. There was an incident during a school trip last year where Even ran into a freezing cold lake while manic, singing at the top of his lungs. The teachers tried their best to explain the incident to everyone and to make sure the students understood that Even wasn't actually crazy. But of course, people still talked and Even only has a handful of friends left now. They're amazing and defend him against anyone who so much as says a word against him, but the looks still hurt the same.

Even knows he can't have Isak the way he wants him, but he had hoped that Isak would at least never look at him with pity or disgust. He's about to excuse himself and walk back inside, away from this gorgeous boy who will no doubt connect the dots any second.

But then he feels a hand on his upper arm and can't help but look up. Isak's eyes are full of warmth and he smiles softly at Even, as if he knew exactly what was going on in Even's head.

"A nutcase wouldn't be brave enough to stay in a school where everyone looks at him like he's an alien," Isak then says with a sincere expression on his face, and … _what?_

Even can't say anything, he just stares back at Isak with wide eyes, hardly breathing. Isak lets out a small chuckle before he goes on. "My girlfriend, she's really into gossip … and she may have talked about you a bit," he explains and Even mentally kicks himself. Of course, he should have known. Emma Larzen is the queen of gossip at Bakka, and as her boyfriend, Isak probably knows way more about Even than he's letting on.

Isak clears his throat, staring at his shoes. "I don't like the way she talks about you. She has no idea what it's like, but I'm too much of a coward to say anything."

That makes Even's ears perk up. "And you … you do?" he asks before he can stop himself, but when Isak looks up at him with that beautiful crooked smile, he can't bring himself to regret it.

"My mum has schizophrenia," he says quickly, as if he were afraid to lose his nerve if he spoke too slowly. And boy, does Even know how that feels.

Even lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nods at Isak, smiling encouragingly at him. "I'm sorry," he says softly, hoping that his voice doesn't show how much he wants to hug him.

Isak shrugs with a brave grin. "It's okay." He doesn't say anything else, but Even can tell by the look in his eyes that Isak loves his mother. So the next words basically fall out of Even's mouth without him even trying to hold them back.

"I'm bipolar," he says, forcing himself to hold Isak's gaze, to see his face fall and flood with disappointment, pity and disgust.

But instead, Isak just smiles kindly and nods. "I figured. Did some research when Mamma started acting strangely and Pappa just kept saying everything was fine."

Even can tell there is a long story there, a painful one, but he doesn't want to put Isak through that right now. "You don't have to tell me about that," he says gently, reaching out to squeeze Isak's shoulder.

"Thanks," Isak says and then they're both quiet for a while. It's not an uncomfortable silence, though. Usually, when people learn about his mental illness, they react as if Even were doomed to die at an early age and start treating him like he's made of glass. But Isak is different. Even is dying to ask him how his mother is doing, but he feels that would be too much: They've barely talked at all anyway.

"I'm Even, by the way," Even says after a while, turning towards Isak and holding out his hand.

"Isak," says Isak, shaking Even's hand, smiling brightly. But just when Even is gathering his courage to ask Isak if he wants to get away from the party, Emma shows up on the balcony. "There you are," she slurs, giggling like a little girl and throwing both arms around Isak possessively. "I thought you'd abandoned me."

Isak rolls his eyes at Even over her shoulder as he pulls Emma close, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I'm right here," he says, sounding like he just got discovered during a game of hide and seek.

"See you around, Isak," Even murmurs, patting Isak's shoulder on his way back inside.

"Yeah, see you," Isak calls after him, but then Emma is already sticking her tongue down his throat again.

Even grabs another bottle of beer from the fridge and leaves the party, with a heavy heart and a bittersweet smile on his face.

 

A week later, Even sees Isak again, this time at the London Pub downtown. Adam and Mikael convinced Even to go with them, and being the biggest romantic of the group, Even couldn't deny the young love birds their request.

The two of them have started dating a few weeks ago and Even still feels like a proud dad every time he sees them kiss, since he has been telling Mikael for a long time that he and Adam would be good together.

When Even spots Isak in the middle of the pub amongst a group of friends, he almost can't believe his eyes. Emma is there, too, glued to Isak's hips and throwing weird looks at every girl who passes her, as if expecting to be hit on any second.

Thankfully, Adam and Mikael have disappeared onto the dancefloor a while ago, so Even doesn't hesitate to walk up to Isak.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks, and feels his heart jump when Isak's face lights up with a bright smile at the sight of him.

"Even, hi!" He disentangles himself from Emma and wraps Even in a tight hug, and if Even holds on to him a little longer than he'd usually hug someone, no one has to know.

"Hi, I'm Even," he says to Emma then, and Isak's girlfriend shakes his hand, giving him a thin-lipped smile.

"Emma, Isak's girlfriend" she says pointedly, as if that wasn't obvious from the way she's already wrapped herself around Isak again.

Isak doesn't seem to notice though. He loosely wraps one arm around Emma's waist and points to the dancefloor with the other. "I'm here with my roommate, he says I should go out to clubs with decent music more often," Isak explains then.

Even looks in the direction Isak is pointing to see a guy with a shaved head and sunglasses, wearing hot pink overalls with a golden belt and dancing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Well, he's right," Even says with a laugh. "Shouldn't you be dancing then?"

Isak grins at him, hesitating for a second. "Probably, yeah," he says then, raising his eyebrows at Emma, who sighs and shakes her head.

"I don't dance," she says flatly, but Isak doesn't seem phased. He gently disengages himself from Emma again and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll be right back," he purrs, winking at her and Even doesn’t even have time to marvel at Emma's scandalised expression before Isak takes his hand and pulls him towards the dancefloor.

"Wohooo, look who's finally found their way here," Isak's roommate calls when he sees the two of them, and Isak groans and rolls his eyes at him.

"Don't get excited Eskild, Even here talked me into it." He points at Even with his chin, and Eskild's face lights up at the sight of Even.

"Well, hello gorgeous," he purrs and leans forward to kiss Even on both cheeks. "Where have you been hiding?"

Even blushes under Eskild's flirty looks, staring at his feet for a second.

"Stop flirting with him, Eskild," Isak grumbles, and when Even looks up at him, he could swear there is a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

Eskild raises both eyebrows at Isak, looking from him to Even and back three times in a row, a knowing smile tugging on his lips. "Alright, I'm sorry," he says then and turns around, wrapping his arms around a beautiful brunette girl next to him who seems to be at least as drunk as he is.

"You're all mine now," Isak murmurs with a wink at Even, coiling his arms around Even's waist. Even supposes it's a joke, but the low tone of Isak's voice still sends a shiver down his spine. Clearing his throat, Even hesitatingly runs his hands up along Isak's arms to rest them on his shoulders.

"Am I?" he manages to choke out, smiling back at Isak and trying very hard not to faint when Isak's eyes meet his; The spark in them sends a million thoughts through Even's head, and none of them are appropriate.

They start moving a bit, far too slowly for the beat of the music, but Even doesn't care. Not when Isak is staring at him like he's dying to eat him alive right here and now.

The worst part is that Even would let him, although he knows Emma must be watching from somewhere behind them.

As if he read Even's mind, Isak suddenly takes Even's hand and pulls him to the other end of the dancefloor. He doesn't stop until they're in a narrow, neon-lit hallway where the music is half as loud and the air significantly cooler.

They both blink in the bright light for a moment, and Even looks around to check if anyone is there. But then Isak's arms are around his waist again and Even lets himself be pulled flush against Isak's chest. Even's breath catches as Isak rests his forehead against Even's, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about you," he whispers, brushing Even's nose with his own, and Even is suddenly very glad Isak has pushed him up against a wall, because his knees have turned into pudding.

"Me neither," Even breathes back, cupping Isak's neck with both hands and thanking the universe that he was smart enough not to drink tonight. If there was even a single drop of alcohol in his blood, there is no way he wouldn't kiss Isak right now.

But that's not what Even wants. So he gently disengages himself, squeezing Isak's upper arms and looking into his eyes. "But I'm not doing this while your girlfriend is waiting for you out there," he says, his voice steady and serious.

Isak sighs deeply, and Even braces himself for the pain. He knows Isak is about to tell him he's sorry, that he didn't mean it and that they should go back.

"You're right, I should end it," Isak says instead, making Even stare at him. Isak's expression is serious though, and his hands are still at Even's sides, his thumbs caressing the exposed skin between his jeans and T-shirt, sending jolts of electricity through Even's entire body.

"What?" Even croaks finally, still staring at Isak as if he were a ghost.

Isak shrugs and flashes his gorgeous crooked smile at Even. "To be honest, I have only been dating her because I'm …” He hesitates for a moment, watching Even carefully. “My friends know I like guys, but since I hooked up with girls all the time before I told them, they think I’m bi, which isn't really a problem but …” he trails off and Even instantly knows what Isak means.

"I should have corrected them, but … I feel stupid, you know? They're not homophobic and me telling them I'm gay, not bi almost feels unnecessary."

Even knows that feeling all too well. When he came out to Elias, Mutta, Yousef, Mikael and Adam as pansexual, they only asked what the heck that meant and when he explained it, they wanted to know if that didn't just mean he was bisexual. They eventually learned the difference and now they can all laugh about it, but back then he felt like an idiot for correcting his friends.

"I know what you mean, trust me," Even says, running his hands up and down along Isak's upper arms. "You'll tell them when you're ready."

Isak takes a shuddering breath, nodding slowly, his fingers drawing circles on the skin at Even's hips, making it hard for Even to stand still.

And then, Isak takes a deep breath and smiles confidently at Even. "I'll be right back," he says, taking a step back and turning away towards the door.

"Isak, wait," Even calls out, not sure why he wants to stop him. _You don't want to leave your girlfriend for someone like me,_ is what he should say, Even knows. But when Isak looks into his eyes, Even can't bring himself to say it. There is gentleness in Isak's gaze, unlike anything Even has seen before. Not the pitying, slightly condescending kind of gentleness he knows from more than one girlfriend who learned about his condition and ended up abandoning him when things got rough. He can't explain it, but somehow, the look on Isak's face makes Even feel seen for who he is, and not for who people want him to be.

So when Isak is standing in front of him again, searching Even's face for an answer to the unspoken question in the room, Even smiles happily and cups Isak's face with one hand. Taking a deep breath, he marvels at Isak's soft expression for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

"Don't be an ass, okay?"

Isak huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes at him, but then he curls his fingers around Even's wrist and nods. "I'll try," he promises, and then he steps out of Even's space with visible difficulty and opens the door to the club.

Even leans his back against the wall for a moment after the door slams shut, closing his eyes and wondering if this is all really happening. But then, his curiosity gets the better of him and Even turns around to open the door again. The hot air and loud music almost knocks him off his feet and it takes his eyes a moment to get used to the darkness in the dimly lit room.

But then he spots Isak and Emma standing in front of a tall lava lamp next to the bar. Isak is talking and Emma is listening with her arms akimbo, her expression getting angrier by the second. She yells at him a few times, and Even is glad he can't hear her. In the end, she slaps Isak across the face and storms off towards the exit.

Isak stands there for a moment, and Even wishes he could see his face as he stares after his now ex-girlfriend. Even almost laughs out loud when Isak shrugs and then turns towards him with an indifferent expression on his face. Isak doesn't see him until he's almost at the door, and then he's standing in front of Even again, smiling so brightly Even almost has to blink.

"Done," Isak says firmly and lets out a giggle, making Even laugh as well. For a moment, they just stand there awkwardly, until Even realises he's allowed to touch Isak now.

He slowly approaches Isak, wrapping one arm around his waist and gently grabbing his chin with his other hand to examine Isak's left cheek. The skin is a little red, and Isak chuckles when Even kisses him there.

"So you saw?" he asks teasingly and coils both arms around Even's waist, leaning into him.

"Mhm," Even murmurs, cupping Isak's neck with one hand while tracing his jawline with his nose, revelling in the little sigh that escapes him.

He feels Isak’s fingers drawing little circles on his back as he leans in to kiss Isak’s collarbone. "All better now?" he whispers against Isak's skin, feeling him shudder in his arms and almost wishing someone would pinch him.

A week ago, he would have laughed if someone had told him he'd be holding Isak in his arms like this tonight.

“Much better,” Isak chuckles when Even looks up at him again. He looks so beautiful, with his messed up curls and sparkling green eyes. Sliding an arm around Isak's shoulders, Even cups Isak's cheek with his free hand and when he feels Isak's fingers dig into the small of his back, he can't wait any longer.

He leans forward, slow enough for Isak to pull back if he wants to, but Isak does the opposite and meets him halfway. The first kiss is innocent, a gentle touch of lips on lips, but it still makes Even sigh. He hears Isak's breath catch and pulls back a little, worried that he overwhelmed him. But before Even can ask if he's okay, Isak leans in again, pressing his lips to Even's, more urgently this time.

Even closes his eyes, breathing Isak in and wrapping both arms around Isak's waist to pull him closer. And when Isak moans softly against his lips, it's as if a dam breaks.

Letting out a harsh breath, Even reaches for Isak's face with both hands, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. Isak locks his arms around Even's waist, his lips parting against Even's. Steadying Isak with one hand on his waist, Even walks him backwards, putting his arm on Isak's neck to cushion the impact when Isak's back hits the wall.

Isak gasps into Even's mouth and slips his hands under Even's shirt making Even suck in a surprised breath. He still kisses Isak again, slipping the tip of his tongue into Isak's mouth, before cupping Isak's neck with both hands and leaning their foreheads together.

They're both panting and after a long moment, Isak lets out a small laugh that makes Even's heart sing. “Hey,” Isak murmurs in a low voice, his fingers playing with the hem of Even's T-shirt.

“Hi,” Even breathes back, caressing Isak's temples with his thumbs, hesitating for a moment before he goes on. “Don't freak out, but … do you maybe want to get out of here?”

Isak's face lights up with a bright smile. “Hell yeah,” he murmurs and presses his lips to Even's again. He runs his hands up along Even's spine to rest them on his shoulder blades and leans forward to kiss Even's neck.

Closing his eyes, Even wraps his arms around Isak's shoulders and pulls him close, burying his face in Isak's hair. “I live about a fifteen minute walk away from here, and my roommates aren't home, and I swear I didn’t plan this,” he whispers, relieved to feel Isak chuckle against his neck.

“Of course you didn’t,” Isak says, his tone sarcastic, but when Even moves back to look at him, the soft look on Isak's face almost makes Even's knees buckle.

Surging forward, Even cups Isak's face with both hands again and kisses him hungrily. Isak kisses back just as eagerly, and Even almost forgets that he wanted to take Isak home.

“Didn't you want to get out of here?” Isak whispers against Even's lips then, making both of them grin. And suddenly, Even can't get home fast enough.

“Come on,” he mumbles and takes Isak's hand in his, leading him down the hall and thinking that if a night out at the London Pub can end like _this_ , he should definitely try it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? No? Let me know what you think on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/julieseven) or here, I love all kinds of feedback!


End file.
